


Hush

by 4ce_in_sp4ce



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Kylo Ren, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ce_in_sp4ce/pseuds/4ce_in_sp4ce





	Hush

Ren looked ridiculous in his black robes. He really did. And that absurd helmet did nothing to help. Hux watched him critically from across the bridge. The younger man was a ridiculous mess, all theatrics and drama. Hux shook his head. Force sensitive or not, he couldn’t fathom why Snoke kept him around.

He was still bristling slightly from the meeting with Snoke earlier. Ren had, as usual, been insufferable, and it had taken all of Hux’s willpower to stay in line in front of the Supreme Leader. Looking across the room at Ren’s cloaked form, though, he made up his mind.

The sound of Hux’s boots on the polished floor echoed as he walked up behind Ren. “Ren, a word?”

Ren turned, mask blank and expressionless. “What, General?”

“In private.” Hux could almost see Ren’s curious expression through his mask. He turned and started down the hall, not waiting for an answer. Ren’s footsteps echoed behind him. 

Hux walked into his office. “Close the door behind you. And take off that ridiculous mask.” He sat down in the chair at his desk, and turned so he was facing Ren. The younger man had complied and taken off his mask. Hux watched him silently.

“You wanted to talk to me, General?”

Hux turned back to his desk, and pulled up a spreadsheet on his datapad. “In a manner, yes.” He looked through the information on the sheet, enjoying the sound of Ren shifting uncomfortably behind him. “You were quite annoying during the meeting earlier today.”

“And?” 

“And I won’t tolerate that.”

“And what are you going to do about it?”

Hux smiled to himself. Ren’s words felt less like a question and more like a challenge. “Oh don’t worry, I’ll make you pay.” He swiped to another page casually. “I’ll have you on your knees, pleading for mercy.”

Ren cleared his throat and shifted. Hux continued reading through the data sheet, pretending he didn’t notice. Ren cleared his throat again. “Aren’t you going to do something, General?” His voice was slightly husky.

“Hm, perhaps I will in a moment. I’m busy right now, though. You’ll have to wait.” The sound of Ren’s breathing getting a little heavier sent a shiver of pleasure down Hux’s spine. “But when I get around to you, I’ll have you gasping my name, begging. You will beg me, Ren, for release. Beg me.” 

“General…”

“Did I give you permission to speak?” Hux turned and looked at Ren, who was flushed, eyes dark. His cock gave a twitch of interest. “You’ll do as I say, and nothing more.”

Ren nodded, and Hux stood, setting the datapad aside. He walked over slowly, eyes travelling down the younger man’s body, picturing what was underneath those ridiculous robes. He could see the bulge of Ren’s erection through the layers of cloth. 

Hux stopped behind Ren, and leaned up so that his mouth was by the man’s ear. “I want to see you splayed across my desk,” he whispered. He slid a hand around Ren’s waist, hand sliding down until it brushed over his cock. “I want to see you loose and disheveled, gasping my name, so close to the edge. But you won’t cum, not yet, not until I tell you to.” Ren moaned, and hot desire began pooling in Hux’s abdomen. He brought his hand up around Ren’s throat. “The things I will do to you…” Ren shuddered, and Hux tightened his grip slightly. “The things I will make you do…”

Hux pushed Ren forward slightly, towards the desk. Ren complied, moving back until he hit the desk. Hux closed the space between them, moving between his legs and leaning forward until his cock was brushing against Ren’s clothed erection. Hux captured Ren’s mouth, kisses harsh and angry. He rolled his hips, relishing the way Ren gasped into his mouth. He moved down Ren’s jaw and neck, pressing hard kisses into the skin, stopping only to bite down on his pulse point.

Ren moaned delightfully against him, and Hux smiled. “What a nice little sound. I think I’ll bite there again.” He bit down a second time and Ren responded beautifully, gasping and bringing his hands up to grasp at the back of Hux’s jacket. 

Hux’s hands found their way under Ren’s shirt and he pulled away just long enough to pull it over Ren’s head. His mouth moved down Ren’s throat to his collarbone and he bit down again, moaning himself as Ren shuddered against him, panting.

“Oh god, Hux…”

Hux moved back up to Ren’s mouth, leaving a trail of bruising kisses. “You are mine,” he muttered. “I’m not going to stop leaving until I’m sure everyone knows you’re mine.”

Ren fumbled with the buttons of Hux’s shirt, finally succeeding. He pushed it off Hux’s shoulders along with his jacket, and Hux let them fall to the floor. He would worry about wrinkles later. Now, with Ren pressed against him, shaking and groaning, he had other things to occupy his attention.

“Hush,” Hux breathed, tugging Ren’s earlobe with his teeth. “You wouldn’t want someone to hear us, now would you?”

“Please Hux, I…” Ren stopped, breath hitching as Hux sucked another mark on his throat.

“You what?”

“I-I want…” Ren’s voice wavered.

Hux trailed his hand down Ren’s broad chest, slipping his fingers past the waistband of his pants. Ren bit back a moan. “You what? You want me? Want me inside you?” Hux’s voice was rough and he was painfully hard.

“Fuck, yes Hux, please…” Ren pulled at Hux’s pants, finally managing to unzip them. His fingers slipped around Hux’s cock, pulling it out. Hux swallowed hard, gasping, and his nails digging into Ren’s back, “God, please…” Ren dropped down to his knees, hands cupping Hux’s ass. “I’ll do anything General…” Hux moaned as he felt Ren’s mouth around his cock, his tongue swirling around it. Ren pulled back slowly, painfully, looking up at Hux with dark eyes. “Anything…”

“Fuck…” Hux fisted his hand in Ren’s hair, pulling him up slightly, and Ren followed, warm and pliable. He sat up on Hux’s desk, and Hux pulled desperately at Ren’s pants, pushing them down and revealing Ren’s cock, flushed and leaking. He moved his hand to Ren’s hole, fingers brushing against it, but Ren stopped him. 

“I don’t want your fingers, General, I want you.”

Hux acquiesced, lining his cock up and pushing in slowly. Ren gasped, his fingers digging into Hux’s shoulders. He was tight around Hux, and Hux could feel him trembling. Hux leaned in, lips pressing hard kisses against Ren’s jaw. “You feel good, so good, god…” He rolled his hips slowly, and Ren arched his hips to meet him, breath coming in ragged gasps. Hux rolled his hips again, biting back a moan. He tried to set a rhythm, but Ren felt so good and he was making such beautiful sounds, quiet moans mixed with gasps and panting.

“Fuck, Hux, please…” Ren’s breath hitched and he gripped Hux desperately. “Christ, I’m...I’m…” He came with a muffled cry, body shaking, fingers digging into Hux’s back, drawing blood.

Ren was so beautiful beneath him, undone and gasping Hux’s name, and Hux couldn’t take it anymore. He made a strangled sound as he came, the world going white. He melted against Ren, their bodies slick with sweat. Hux panted against him. “God, Ren, you’re so beautiful, you’re so…”

Ren silenced him with slow, sloppy kisses. “Hush, General,” he murmured. He ran a hand slowly through Hux’s hair, mussing it, but Hux couldn’t bring himself to care. “You wouldn’t want someone to hear us.”


End file.
